Dramione Series
by Fangirlfixluv
Summary: It is the middle of the night and Draco is up late finishing charms homework. He takes a walk and ends up finding hermione crying. While trying to comfort her they end up kissing, but this starts trouble with Ron
1. chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

It was the middle of the night when Draco looked at the clock again. It felt like he had only been awake for a couple of minutes finishing charms homework. He didn't realise it had gotten so late. He dropped his quill, picked up his wand and headed for the door of the dungeons. He didn't know where to go, but he had the strangest feeling that he had to walk up to the Gryffindor common room. When he got there he stood in front of the portrait, staring at the fat lady, watching her in her sleep. He soon heard crying. He turned around but he didn't see anyone. He walked further down the corridor, and in a corner he saw a girl sitting knees to her chest. Her head was in her hands and she was crying.

"Stand up" he said, pulling out his wand.

"Why should I?" The girl asked, inching deeper into the corner.

"Stand up, you pathetic little..." Draco started, but he realised he was only going to make the girl cry harder. "You're going to wake up the entire castle, and then we'll both get into trouble, is that what you want?" He held his hand out for her, and she took it. He pulled her into the light, and saw her face.

"Oh" he said, taking back his hand. "It's you".

"Draco" hermione said. "What are you doing here? Why are you still awake? Is this some kind of prank?" She looked around, expecting to see Crabbe and Goyle hiding, waiting for the perfect moment to jump out.

" I was having trouble with charms homework and thought a walk would help. Then I heard you."

"Oh" she said. "Well thanks."

"For what" he said.

"Helping. You could have just ignored me. "

"Don't ever mention it" Draco said. "But.. why were you crying?"

"It's stupid, you won't care"

"Yes I will"

"It's about Ron. Hes been spending all his time with Lavender, and she won't even let us be friends because she's so jealous. They shouldn't be together. She doesn't deserve him."

"You love him don't you?" Draco said, feeling disappointed.

"Maybe" hermione said. "I wish I could just forget about him"

"Can I help?" Draco asked, feeling his palms sweat. They looked at each other for a couple of minutes, until Draco noticed hermione had started crying again, and she looked away. He grabbe her cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb. She looked deep into his eyes. He took her waist and pulled her into his chest. Finally, their lips met. They kissed for what seemed like forever, and then pulled apart. Draco could see that hermione wasn't crying anymore. They looked across the hall and saw Ron standing in the portrait hole. His face turned red and he stormed back into the common room. Draco let go of hermione and tuned to go back to the dungeons. She was left standing alone.

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to the new series I'm starting, Dramione. Please leave comments or notes! I'm writing a new chapter every day! Tell me if you liked it!


	2. Dramione Chapter 2

"Ron! Ronald!" Hermione yelled, chasing him into the common room, but he was in the boys dormitory before she could catch him.

The next morning at breakfast, hermione made her way down to find Harry. She knew she could talk to him about anything. She entered the grand hall to find Harry and Ron sitting together. They were talking but stopped as soon as they saw her. Harry looked at her with sympathy while Ron looked angered and annoyed. He barely made eye contact.

She looked over at the slytherin table and saw Draco sitting with the rest of his usual gang. She tried to catch his attention but he didn't look at her. The rest of the table turned and snickered at her.

Hermione began to feel anxiety ridden. She felt a sweat break from her upper lip and her hair seemed bigger than ever. She didn't want to look like she was freaking out, So She put her head down and left. That day she skipped breakfast.

She found herself sitting on the edge of the sink in the girls bathroom, telling Moaning Myrtle everything that had happened. She didn't feel like she could talk to Harry anymore, and at this point any one willing to listen would be good enough. She didn't realise what time it was until she finally stopped crying.

"Oh my God!" She said, grabbing her books. "I'm going to be late to potions!" She ran out and made her way to the dungeons.

When she got there Draco stopped her at the door.

"Listen" he said. "I don't know why but I feel like I should apologise for yesterday. But, to be be honest I kind of enjoyed it. I'd like to see you sometime." Hermione went to say something but Draco cut her off. "There's one condition." Draco said. "It's either me.. or them. " he pointed at the table where Harry and Ron were sitting. She looked over just in time to see Ron staring at her before he turned quickly around, not wanting to be caught. Harry seemed to want her to look at him. He was smiling and even waved. She didn't wave back.

"Let me think about it" she told him as she pushed past him and headed to her table in the back.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" hermione said to Ginny after class. "Ron and Harry are special to me but who knows if Ron will ever talk to me again. And Harry's been my best friend for years but... there are things Draco can give me that Harry can't, new things, like romance, and a whole new chapter.."

"True" Ginny said. "But think about it, Ron and Harry have always been there. Draco has always been an enemy. I know you two have this new found interest in each other but.. who knows how long it will last."

"You're right" hermione said. "I just.. don't know what I'm going to do." All of a sudden the girls saw Lavender coming at them from down the hall.

"You filthy little mud-"

"Shut it!" Yelled Ginny, I interrupting her. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Ron's just broken up with me!" Lavender said through tears. "For her!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

" oh, don't lie, he told me all about you two" Lavender said. "He told me all about how he was planning a big romantic gesture to win you over for good. I guess it was supposed to be a surprise but I don't care about that now, he deserves to have it ruined. He was a complete waste of time!" She yelled, storming away. "And to think, I could have chosen anyone! Anyone would love to be with me!"

Hermione didn't know what to say. Ginny didn't either. She just stood there looking at her. How could hermione choose between Ron and Draco?

Hey guys!! Sorry this was so late! In this chapter hermione finds out she has to choose between Ron and Draco. Please tell me what you think!! Don't be scared, I want to write what you want to hear! New chapter coming earlier tomorrow! What should I write as a short story? Any ideas? Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe Lavender was lying" Ginny said. "She's crazy right?" Hermione looked up. She couldn't think straight.

"I just can't believe it" she said. "Just yesterday I realised I liked Ron, crying after every time I saw him and his girlfriend together, and now two boys, complete opposites, both want me."

"She could have been lying." Ginny said.

"Maybe" said hermione. "But if she's not.. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to choose."

"Well let's not worry about that at the moment. Right now, let's worry about getting you to class."

After class Ginny and Hermione walked down to the lake.

"I can't believe it's the weekend already" Ginny said. "I really need a couple days off to get homework done."

"Mines already done" hermione said.

"As per usual." Ginny said. "Oh my god look who's coming." The girls looked up towards the school to see Ron, Harry and Seamus speed walking towards them. Hermione stood up. She felt her hands shake, and her palms were sweaty.

"Hermione" Ron said when he got close to her. "Can I talk to you?" He looked at Ginny. "Alone."

"Hi, Ginny.." said Harry. He blushed immediately, and Hermione saw Seamus nudge him and smile.

"Sorry" Hermione said. "I don't think I can. I'm with Ginny right now."

"Hermione, it's important. I heard about what Draco said to you."

"Ronald!" Hermione said. "What's going on between Draco and I is none of your business! It's personal and I'd appreciate if you stayed of it, thank you!"

"Fine" Ron said. "Fine. Guys let's go." The boys left.

"Talk to you alone??" Hermione said. "Did you hear him?? He's such a... urg!"

"Trust me" said Ginny. "I know. Come on, help me with this homework, won't you?"

"Sure" hermione agreed.

Awhile later, hermione and Ginny got hungry and tired and decided to head back to the castle for dinner.

"I'll meet you there, I just need to get something from the dorms, okay?" Ginny said.

"Sure" said hermione. She began to walk to the great hall when she saw Draco waiting at the door. They made eye contact for a couple of seconds before she turned away as fast as she could and started speed walking to no where in particular.

"Hermione!" He called, chasing after her. "Stop!" Hermione saw people turn to watch him. For once he wasn't acting like the entitled brat he usually was.

"What?" Hermione whisper-shouted when she had led them somewhere with not so many people. "People are staring at us you know."

"I don't care" Draco said. "But I do care about what you hear from Weasley. I saw him and Potter talking to you earlier and I know it was and I know it was about me. I just want you to know that whatever they say isn't true. I really do care about you, and I'd like to prove it. Meet me at the whomping willow tonight at 9." He nodded, touched her shoulder, and walked away. Hermione was completely speechless.

"Okay" she said to herself. "It's only fair to give him a chance." She met Ginny in the great hall and she told her about what Draco had done over dinner.

"Of course you should go!" Ginny said. "And at least if you don't like him, you have a chance to completely humiliate him like he's done to you." Hermione shrugged.

At 9 she walked down to the whomping willow. She saw Draco waiting for her.

"What?" She asked. "You know we're breaking rules, right?"

"I won't take long" Draco said. "I just wanted to finally make it official before I coward out again. I like you. I really like you. And I wanted to know if you feel the same. If you think we have a future as well."

"I don't-"

"Before you say no" Draco said. "I want to ask you on a date. Anywhere in Hogsmeade." Hermione thought for a couple of seconds before replying.

"Ok" she said. "Ok. One date."

"Yes?" Draco asked. He seemed excited.

"Sure" hermione said. "But can I ask why? You haven't exactly been nice to me all these years."

"I don't know hermione. I guess for a while I was just jealous, or intimidated by you. You're so..."

"Smart? Ya. That's what they all say." She rolled her eyes.

"No" said Draco. "I mean yes, but I was going to say beautiful."

"Really?" Hermione asked. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Absolutely" said Draco. She looked into his eyes. Suddenly they seemed different. His whole face did. She saw a certain kindness she had never noticed before. It was like seeing him again for the first time. All of a sudden she felt herself reaching for him. Without even thinking about it. Her hands took a hold of the back of his neck and she pulled him down to her height. Their lips met, but this time she didn't try to pull away. This time it went on longer. This time, it felt right. He took her waist and pulled her to her knees as he went onto his. He layed down on the roots of Tyne tree and she crawled onto his chest.

Hey guys!! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been trying to take some of your suggestions. In this chapter I've tried to make Hermione and Ginny closer. I really like the sister like bond they have. I also like that Draco turns into such a nervous wreck around Hermione. Please keep leaving reviews about ideas, and I'll keep writing!


End file.
